Tora
by Brass-dono
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A pedido de Totousai, Sesshou-maru o visita nas montanhas. Este lhe conta alguns segredos e depois o pede um favor, promentendo que se aceitasse seu pedido, faria a espada mais forte que pudesse para ele.


**Tora**

Tigre

One-shot

_Eu adoro escrever um one-shot e, como também adoro minha melhor amiga, estou fazendo essa fic para ela, a Ne-chan (Neutranurse)._

_Pessoalmente, adorei escrever essa fic. Claro, não foi fácil por que acabou ficando maior do que esperava. Mas isso não me impediu de terminar a fic e postá-la para vocês._

_Neutranurse saiba que você é a minha melhor amiga (não há necessidade de dizer isso, há? Nos falamos todos os dias por telefone) e também, a única que tenho. Uma coisa que me impressiona, é que há um ditado que diz que brigas ocorrem entre verdadeiras amizades._

_Somos amigas há dois anos e nunca brigamos, nunquinha, nunquinha. Quero que nossa amizade dure por toda a eternidade._

_Para aqueles que estão lendo a fic, vou avisando: fic dark, angst, drama. Só para terem um ligeiro pensamento, essa idéia surgiu depois da Ne-chan ter me emprestado os O.A.V.s de Rurouni Kenshin e depois de ler o mangá de Blade._

_Se ainda assim quiserem ler, desejo boa leituras a todos._

Tora_ significa _Tigre_. Parece não ter muito significado esse nome numa fic narrada por Sesshou-maru, mas descobrirão o motivo ao lerem o final._

_Se não for pedir demais e acharem que este one-shot merece o carinho e atenção de vocês, peço seus gentis comentários, que serão respondidos por e-mail (assim, coloque seu e-mail para que possa responder seu comentário)._

_Quem leu _**O Dia Que Não Terminou**, perceberá que esta fic é bem parecida com a anterior. :)

_Agradecida pela atenção, Brass._

--------------------

_"Sempre que puder, escute o canto dos pássaros. Nunca sabe se os escutará novamente, pequeno tigre."_

Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que papai me chama de pequeno tigre desde que tenho cinco anos. Tenho trinta e sete atualmente. Falava quando me passava uma lição de vida, um pequeno sermão. Não me lembro delas, só dessa frase final. Sinceramente, não entendo nunca essa frase. Às vezes penso o que ela quer dizer.

O sol tinha desaparecido por conta das nuvens, mas devia ser umas quatro horas. O céu estava completamente branco e as florestas estavam escuras pela falta de luz.

A garoa era tão fina que se podia ver através dela, mas era tão fria que pareciam gotas congeladas como a neve. Eu caminhava na terra úmida da água, como já dizia o ditado água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura. Ia visitar um velho amigo ferreiro, Totousai. Ele me forjou uma espada, mas nunca a usei. Ela se quebrou na primeira vez que a usei, quando lutei contra meu pai.

Mamãe morreu faz uns vinte anos. E há um ano eu venho dependendo cada vez menos dos outros, mas nunca dependia deles mesmo. Isso porque eu me recusei a morar com papai, já que ele tem uma nova mulher. Antes, se fosse uma youkai, tudo seria fácil de entender: ele só procurava por uma concubina para se divertir. Mas é uma humana.

Uma humana desgraçada que ele ama e teve um filho. Um filho híbrido, mestiço, irregular. Uma aberração para ambos os lados predominantes no mundo atual. Um hanyou.

Eu não conheço essa palavra, _amor_. Mas do que ouvi, e tirei minhas próprias conclusões, se ama apenas uma única vez na vida. Algumas vezes, em meu quarto ficava a pensar se ele amara a minha mãe. Mas isso era besteira, é claro que ele a amara.

Por sobre o barulho da chuva, ouvi um leve cavalgar e o som de rodas marchando sobre as poças atrás de mim. A estrada era pequena, então desviei para a esquerda, deixando que a carruagem ou carroça passasse e eu pudesse voltar ao meu caminho.

Não demorou muito e um coche de madeira com bordas prateadas passou por mim. Deduzi que só podia ser alguém muito rico. Uma princesa, quem sabe. Não vi seu rosto, mas a chuva me ajudou a sentir o cheiro de lírios que ela possuía.

Retornei à estrada estreita e continuei caminhado. Olhei rápido para a montanha ainda longe e vi a casa de Totousai lá. Na verdade, um grande castelo branco. Então, era para lá que eu estava indo.

----------

Pus o pé no último degrau, parando ali mesmo. Observei algumas pessoas na frente do castelo entre as árvores. Algumas eu já conhecia, outras não. Totousai, por exemplo, e alguns de seus filhos - Bankotsu e Jakotsu.

Os outros me eram estranhos. Não me viram ali por causa da certa distância. A chuva não diminuíra nada. Não conseguia escutar o que diziam mesmo assim. Totousai abraçou uma garota.

Voltei a andar.

-Totousai. - Exclamei de longe, parando ao seu lado. Ele largou a garota e me olhou.

-Oh, Sesshou-maru. Não esperava que viesse hoje.

Peguei uma carta em algum lugar do meu quimono, mostrando-o.

-Você pediu que eu viesse o mais rápido possível.

-Oh sim, é verdade, venha. - Ele não me apresentou as pessoas. Não que eu quisesse saber quem elas eram, mas isso não era uma atitude esperada desse homem.

Ele me guiava para dentro dos castelos, mas parei rapidamente ao passar do lado da garota. Não foram seus olhos tristes que me pararam. Simplesmente seu cheiro. O cheiro de lírios. O mesmo cheiro da garota que estava no coche. Voltei a andar ao lado de Totousai. Bankotsu e Jakotsu me olhavam. Eles deviam saber o que ia acontecer. E pelo que aparentava, bom não era.

E eu tinha razão.

----------

O velho me levou até uma sala vazia no segundo andar. Eu esperei que ele sentasse, uma gueixa entrasse para servir a bebida e então ele começasse a falar. Mas ele andou até a varando, abrindo-a. Ainda chovia. Ambos olhamos para a garota. Ele suspirou.

-Sesshou-maru, seu pai teve ter comentado com você que meu filho, Bankotsu, teve duas filhas. - Concordei após erguer uma sobrancelha. Isso fazia dezoito anos. - Meus outros filhos, Suikotsu, Genkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu e Jakotsu respeitam Bankotsu. Eles sabem que ele é quem melhor cuida dos negócios da família. Já enfrentaram várias batalhas sendo liderados por ele, forjam espadas tão boas quanto as minhas sob sua inspeção. - O que eu tinha a ver com tudo isso? - E eles esperavam ansiosos que Bankotsu tivesse um filho que pudesse ser tão forte quanto o pai.

Olhei para todos.

-Assim eles teriam sus próprios filhos que seriam liderados pelo filho de Bankotsu. - Completei e ele concordou com um suspiro.

Olhei para ele e depois para a garota que entrava no castelo acompanhada de Jakotsu. Ele ria, provavelmente de uma piada que ele próprio contara. Ela tinha um sorriso amarelo, parecia querer ficar sozinha. Parecia triste, não que me importasse.

-Kikyou, a primeira filha, sempre foi uma arteira. Todos sabíamos que ela não poderia liderar os negócios da família, embora fosse exatamente o que ela queria. Ela é inteligente, cuidaria muito bem de tudo, tenho certeza. Mas ela não permitiria que os outros tivessem filhos, provavelmente iria querer fazer tudo sozinha. Então Bankotsu teve outra filha, esperando um menino. Mas Kagome nasceu.

Olhei para baixo novamente. Eles já tinham sumido, entrado no castelo.

-Kagome é exatamente o oposto de Kikyou. Sempre sorrindo, muito carinhosa, ela com certeza daria uma boa líder. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Entretanto Kikyou ficou com ciúmes por causa disso e começou a agredi-la. Algumas vezes, Kagome voltava ensangüentada para casa. Nós sabíamos que era Kikyou. Ela queria matar a irmã para poder liderar a família. Quando completou quinze anos, a mandamos para uma vila próxima.

Totousai entrou e eu o segui. Sentamos no chão e ele cruzou os dedos, apoiando-os no colo.

-Visitávamos Kikyou constantemente, mas ela nos odiava pelo que fazíamos com ela. Então tomamos medidas mais drásticas quando percebemos que Kagome voltava mal de todas as visitas que fazia à sua irmã. A isolamos completamente e proibimos Kagome de vê-la. Ela continuava amando a irmã, mas sempre que a visitava voltava ferida para casa, às vezes envenenada.

Ele fez uma pausa, uma longa pausa. Eu continuava a ouvir a história, mas estava meio impaciente.

-Descobrimos que Kagome tem saúde fraca e então voltamos a assuntos anteriores, resolvendo que não seria bom para ela que tomasse conta de tudo. Ela não pode ficar muito tempo exposta ao sol e também tem outras coisinhas pequenas.

-Totousai, não creio que me chamou para contar a fascinante história de suas filhas. Vá direto ao ponto.

Ele me olhou com olhos grandes, mas suspirou, voltando a olhar o chão.

-A mãe de Kagome morreu durante seu parto e Bankotsu não pôde ter outro filho. Meus seis filhos prometeram que não teriam filhos enquanto ele não tivesse um herdeiro que pudesse tomar conta de tudo. - Olhou-me. Acho que sabia o que ele viria a dizer, mas não argumentei. - Então resolvemos que o único meio de fazer isso, é fazendo com que ela se case... E tenha um filho.

Um silêncio importuno encheu a sala. Não precisei olhar para a varanda para ter certeza de que o vento começou a soprar mais forte e as gotas frias de chuva caíam mais intensamente. Enruguei a testa e comecei a falar, obviamente mostrando minha repulsa.

-Você quer... Que eu... - Ele me interrompeu.

-Entendo suas razões para isso Sesshou-maru. - Estava se referindo ao fato de eu estar com nojo disso tudo? - Mas se me permite dizer, sabemos muito bem o que provém de uma relação ridícula e sem sentido como essa. Entre um youkai e uma humana, um herdeiro só poderá ser...

Dessa vez eu o interrompi e me levantei, fechando os olhos, claramente irritado, mas tentando ao máximo não deixar transparecer.

-Me recuso. - Fitei-o com certo rancor. - Você já sabia de minha resposta para tudo isso, não deveria ter me chamado aqui e perdido seu tempo. - Preparei-me para sair, dirigindo-me à porta. - Se quer tanto um herdeiro entregue-a a qualquer um. Não imagina quantos homens procuram por uma mulher nesses tempos de guerras.

Sua voz me fez parar.

-Sim, eu já sabia. - Ele se levantou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Eu fitava a porta mal esperando sair dali. - Não é tão simples quanto parece. Sei exatamente o que você sente por humanos e não estou te obrigando a gostar dela. - Ele parecia ficar irritado agora, mas tentava se controlar tanto quanto eu. Acaso não sabia com quem lidava? - Se fosse só para ter um filho vagabundo eu provavelmente não teria que te chamar aqui, só que precisamos de alguém que é descendente de uma longa linha de guerreiros e sou a prova viva de que você é o mais competente para isso. Conheço seu pai, conheço sua família. - Ele mostrava sua raiva agora, seu tom de voz mudando ligeiramente a cada palavra dita. - Isso é uma tradição em nossa família e vou respeitá-la! - Respirou fundo. - Não é só isso. Acima de qualquer coisa, de qualquer problema de minha família, zelo a vida de minha neta e sei que ela estaria segura com você.

Eu abaixei a mão que há muito segurava a porta, pronto para abri-la a qualquer momento. Não podia fazer isso. Ele sabe o que uma relação entre humanos e youkais gera. Agora consertando a voz, voltou a falar.

-Pelo menos converse com ela. E se ainda assim não puder casar-se com ela... - Escutei um barulho vindo de onde ele estava e me virei, um pouco surpreso de encontrá-lo reverenciando ao chão. - Eu prometo-lhe um presente. Uma espada, a melhor espada que puder criar. Trabalharei dias e noites para isso, mas, por favor, case-se com ela. - Sentou-se normalmente, fitando o chão como se fosse a coisa mais curiosa do mundo. - Eu prometo.

Por um momento, pensei sobre isso. Eu tinha perdido a minha espada - sou forte, não preciso dela. Além disso, se concordasse com esse velho, eu poderia me ver livre de meu pai, não ter que conviver naquele castelo com sua mulher e o filho. Estaria livre deles.

Por outro lado, estaria me casando com uma humana. Era como sair do deserto para se afogar no mar aberto. Não seria exatamente melhor, apesar de estar vivendo só a minha vida. Estou cansado de meu pai, de sua mulher e do castelo. Quero ser livre.

A espada mais poderosa que esse velho forjar. Conheço as habilidades dele, não duvido que seja uma espada extremamente poderosa. E com ela poderia derrotar meu pai. Isso me faria ainda mais forte.

Mas também tinha aquele conto de fadas idiota. Depois do casamento, ela teria o filho, se cansaria de olhar para nossos rostos monstruosos e nos abandonaria. Ou então, o mínimo que faria seria reclamar todos os dias do por quê não ter esperado seu fabuloso príncipe encantado.

Virei-me e andei até a porta novamente, segurando-a, pronto para puxá-la.

-Por que Bankotsu não se casa outra vez? - Ele pareceu confuso com minha pergunta. Não o culpo, também estava.

-Pensamos nisso, mas Bankotsu não se casaria outra vez sem ser por amor. Ele é um guerreiro, um ótimo aliás. Mas até mesmo a espada mais suja de sangue de um guerreiro chora pelo amor de uma mulher. Se esperarmos Bankotsu amar outra vez, então... - O interrompi.

-E por que Kikyou não tem o filho?

-Ela recusaria a se casar. Se o fizesse, não deixaria que levássemos seu filho para nós o treinarmos, apenas para nos contrariar. E se ainda assim o fizesse, antes ensinaria ao menino a mesma maldade que há em seu coração. Ela não tem esperança.

-Ainda assim, me recuso. Sua filosofia de espada e amor não me afeta, isso é besteira. Os frios não podem amar. Se seu filho já amou alguém, então é fraco. Não serei alguém assim, guarde minhas palavras Totousai. - E abri a porta.

Estava tão nervoso e sério conversando com o velho que mal percebi Kagome parada à porta. Ela trazia a bebida em uma bandeja. Estava para nos servir, mas acho que ela escutou parte da conversa.

Fitei-a. O cheiro de lírios novamente me atordoando. Não comentava com ninguém, mas esse cheiro, eu o adoro. Lembra-me de quando éramos só eu e meu pai nas batalhas. Sem sua mulher humana. Sem seu bebê. Só nós dois.

Estava tão encantado que não prestava atenção em nada direito. Continuamos a nos olhar até que eu dei passagem e ela entrou no aposento. Sentou-se, pôs a bandeja no chão e reverenciou-me, fechando a porta logo depois. A chuva me impedia de ouvi-los.

Voltei ao primeiro andar. Os dois irmãos estavam lá conversando em duas almofadas, provavelmente matando o tempo. Não creio que estavam felizes.

Olharam-me com certo receio quando apareci. O clima certamente estava estranho ali. O mais velho abaixou a cabeça, em forma de respeito e eu fiz o mesmo. Ele sorriu amigavelmente.

-Perdoe meu pai, mas era realmente nossa única saída. - Ele sabia de minha resposta. Qualquer um pode saber, eu nunca aceitaria essa tolice. - Tenho certeza que não mudarei seus planos, mas... - Fez a mesma reverência no chão que Totousai antes fizera. - Se puder fazer alguma coisa para que salve a minha família, não tenha dó de dizer.

-Acredite, não teria se fosse me casar com uma humana. - Era tudo o que podia dizer.

Bankotsu sentou-se normalmente em seu lugar e abriu a boca para falar, mas parou olhando para a porta. Olhei para trás e observei Totousai parado à porta, entrando balançando a cabeça.

-Kagome está se sentindo mal outra vez, vou buscar a infusão mágica de Kaede-obaa-chan. - E saiu por uma porta do outro lado do salão.

Ela realmente tinha a saúde frágil.

_Eu prometo-lhe um presente. Uma espada, a melhor espada que puder criar. Trabalharei dias e noites para isso, mas por favor, case-se com ela._

Suas palavras assombraram minha mente durante esse tempo. A chuva, agora mais fraca, voltando a ser uma garoa, ajudava a criar um clima para esse espetáculo do velho.

_Pelo menos converse com ela._

Observei Totousai sair pela porta na qual entrara com uma bandeja a mão - esta continha apenas um bule com cheiro terrivelmente doce e uma xícara de porcelana. Ele curvou-se à uma empregada que provavelmente lhe entregara o remédio. Então fechou a porta e se preparou para sair pela outra porta, aquela que levava à escada. Mas eu o impedi, tomando a bandeja preta de suas mãos. Todos me olharam confusos e me virei de costas, ignorando seus olhares.

-Só vou conversar com ela, deixe que eu a entrego o remédio. - E saí da sala.

----------

Quando empurrei a porta para o lado, a vi sentada na almofada que eu sentei antes, observando a chuva que caía na varanda à nossa frente. Fitou-me e surpreendeu-se ao me ver. Rapidamente, curvou-se.

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora. Vovô me contou que não aceitou sua proposta. - Sorriu amarelo, como fez com Jakotsu. - Não seria justo que te obrigasse a ver meu rosto feio todas as manhãs.

Descansei a bandeja à sua frente, não me importando de me sujar sentando-me no chão. Ela olhou para o bule bem confusa. Surpresa, acho eu. Imagino que ela não esperava que eu trouxesse a infusão. Eu mesmo não esperava vir conversar com ela.

Então sorriu.

-Obrigada.

Esticou a mão para pegar o bule e tomar sua infusão, mas alguma força que desconheço dento de mim fez com que me adiantasse e pegasse o objeto primeiro. Ela tocou minha mão, e ruborizando - fato evidente por ser albina - , recolheu a mão. Se eles ainda estavam num jogo de tentar me convencer a casar-me com ela, ela não estava muito interessada. Não se desculpou. Não me importo com meras desculpas de humanos, apenas pensei que ela gostaria de fazer tudo certinho para me seduzir. Isso me intrigou um tanto.

Lentamente despejei o conteúdo na xícara, entregando em suas delicadas mãos. Ela o tomou rapidamente e me devolveu a xícara.

Só então percebi que a chuva parou faz um tempo considerável e os últimos raios de sol naquele céu, agora mais vermelho tocou seu rosto, fazendo um brilho qualquer crescer em seu olhar.

Devolvi a xícara à bandeja. Observei-a enquanto ela começava a falar, olhando para fora da varanda, além das montanhas.

-Era eu que deveria estar te servindo, não você a mim. - E sorriu para mim.

Ignorei algo em mim que dizia que não eram só os lírios que me atordoavam.

Levantei uma mão, cobrindo seu rosto do contato com o sol.

-Totousai disse que você não pode pegar sol. - Ela deu uma risada curta e abafada.

-Pensei que você não falasse. - Abaixou minha mão com as suas. - Tudo bem, é fim de tarde, não precisa se preocupar.

-Você não parece muito interessada em se casar. Se fosse alguém que precisasse muito disse estaria no mínimo, tentando me seduzir. - Tentei mudar de assunto. Seu sorriso sumiu e ela olhou para um ponto qualquer.

-Quero sim. Quero salvar minha família já que Kikyou não pode, mas não vou fazer isso te seduzindo. Se tiver que fazer isso, seja honesto e se case por que quer, não por que foi seduzido ou obrigado a isso. - Sorriu novamente. - Eu não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas depois, não sei quanto tempo mais passei trancado naquela sala conversando com ela. Apenas ouvindo sua voz, me acalmando com seu cheiro e apreciando seu sorriso.

----------

Quando desci a escada - com a bandeja em minhas mãos - já tinha escurecido totalmente. Abri a porta à minha frente e percebi que Jakotsu e Totousai não estavam ali, como pensei que fossem me esperar. Entretanto Bankotsu parecia estar na décima xícara de chá. Estava começando a entender de onde vinha a calma da garota. Ao me ver, depositou a xícara no chão e fez certa reverência. Sorriu para mim. O sorriso era bem diferente dela, mas passava a mesma tranqüilidade. Ela devia ter puxado isso do pai também.

-Espero que não se importe, está tarde e como meu pai já está em seus últimos dias, resolveu deitar-se. - acenei com a cabeça indicando que estava tudo bem. - E Kagome?

-Adormeceu.

-Desmaiou? - Falou preocupado, pronto para levantar-se. Falei antes que isso acontecesse.

-Eu disse que adormeceu, está no quarto dela. - a imagem dela deitada no futon entre a fraca luz de duas velas atormentou minha mente naquele momento.

Ele pareceu mais calmo com isso e suspirou aliviado, tomando mais um gole do chá. Sentia que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas algo o impedia. Medo não era, talvez receio. Andei lentamente até onde estava sentado e o fiz à sua frente, me reverenciando. Escutei um resmungo de confusão vindo dele. Ainda de cabeça baixa falei.

-Eu peço a mão de sua filha em casamento. - e sentei-me normalmente, analisando seu rosto. Ele parecia ainda mais confuso. Tanto quanto eu, imagino.

-Sim. - ele acenou a cabeça.

Levantei-me o quanto antes e caminhei até a porta, falando antes de sair.

-Diga a Totousai que quero a minha espada. É apenas por isso. - não menti.

-Sim. - disse outra vez, como um criado diz a seu mestre.

----------

Meu pai não apareceu no casamento. Não esperava que ele soubesse que eu estava fazendo isso. Não queria. Provavelmente iria me contar e falar muitas coisas sobre como amadureci por me casar com uma humana.

Não faço por amor, mas sim pela espada. Eu preciso dela para derrotar meu pai e me tornar mais forte.

Ninguém diferente estava naquele salão. Não tínhamos convidados - ordens minhas - nem ninguém ali. Apenas estávamos eu, o shichinintai, Totousai e sua esposa, alguns empregados - que estavam apenas para nos servir - e Kagome.

Como não era nenhuma grandiosa cerimônia, pensei que ela estivesse apenas vestindo um quimono tradicional, simples e só. De fato, estava com um quimono tradicional branco, só bem mais bonito do que pensei que fosse ser. Seu cabelo estava totalmente preso como fazem as moças tradicionais e usava uma leve maquiagem - ela é alérgica a alguns cosméticos e não podia usar muita. Mesmo com pouca, não gostei da maquiagem em seu rosto. A acho bonita como ela é, não pelo que ela esconde debaixo daquelas pinturas.

Gostei dela por que era ela, sem maquiagem, sem nada, apenas o doce perfume de flores. Se há algum outro pequeno motivo que não a espada para esta ocorrência foi por isso. Gosto de sua voz, de seu sorriso, mas acima de tudo, seu cheiro de lírios. Como não chovia e usava um perfume diferente - não gostei desse cheiro - os lírios desapareceram.

Ao término, Kagome bebeu com a família. Fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo, pelas regras matrimoniais, mas não bebi com ela. Apesar de estar ao seu lado, escutando seus risos com a família, pensava noutra coisa.

----------

-Aqui? - sorriu. Durante toda a festa e trajeto mantive minha expressão séria de sempre. Ela parecia feliz. - Que graça. - sorriu para Totousai - Obrigada vovô. - Abraçou-o.

O velho já tinha uma casa construída quando Kagome ainda era uma criança. Ele pensou em tudo antes de acontecer. Esperava que os noivos viessem morar aqui antes mesmo de saber se ela aceitaria. Era nisso que pensava durante o matrimônio.

Vi-a conversando com o pai, ambos felizes. Poderia escutá-los se quisesse, mas isso não me importava nem um pouco. Ela o abraçou por fim e ele lhe dirigiu um beijo na testa. Entretanto não pude ignorar algo que Bankotsu falou a ela.

-_Seja feliz_.

Não sei quanto tempo isso martelaria em minha cabeça se Totousai e seus filhos não tivessem ido embora e Kagome parasse ao meu lado.

-Bem-vindo. - Andou até a porta e a abriu.

Entrou e parou na porta, convidando-me a entrar com alguma reverência. O fiz. Enquanto ela acendia as velas, percebi que a casa já estava completamente mobiliada. Percebeu que eu olhava os móveis e falou, carregando uma vela.

-Vovô e papai pensaram em tudo quando nasci e viram que era menina. Eles já sabiam que isso aconteceria. – Desviou o olhar do meu para a escada. – Acho que já pensavam em você naquela época.

Subiu os degraus da escada com a vela e iluminou o andar de cima. Subi depois de olhar todos os cantos da pequena salinha. Não era nenhuma casa grande. Uma cozinha, duas salas - uma de recepção e outra de negócios - e dois quartos no segundo andar.

Quando entrei em seu quarto ela terminava de fechar o quimono de dormir. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Não sabia bem o que dizer ou o que fazer. Ela devia estar esperando por mim. Entendi o que ela queria me dizer. Estamos casados agora, dormimos juntos. E ela precisa do filho. Então...

Seu rosto ruborizou e ela suou frio. Quase ri internamente. Ela estava tão nervosa...

-Vá dormir. - E preparei-me para sair.

-Como? - ela estava obviamente confusa. Também estava, podia acabar logo com isso e me divorciar.

Mas não queria.

-Vá dormir. - repeti como se sua indagação fosse por não ter me ouvido.

Saí e fechei a porta, rumando para o outro quarto.

Mal dormi aquela noite.

----------

Pela manhã, o cheiro de lírios atordoou meu olfato. Não sabia que tínhamos um jardim com lírios em nossa casa. Na verdade, tínhamos um jardim, mas com poucos lírios. Não era de lá que o cheiro vinha. Abri os olhos.

Arregalei-os ao encontrá-la dormindo no chão, encolhida pelo frio e um pouco afastado do meu futon. Fiquei sem ação. O que estaria ela fazendo ali? Não há dois quartos na casa? Por que ela estava aqui? Será que durante a noite, nós...

Acordou e sem se mexer, sorriu para mim.

-Bom dia.

-O que faz aqui? - Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado. Deixei a varanda aberta durante a noite e talvez ela tenha pegado uma pneumonia por ter a saúde frágil.

Sentou-se e fez vênia com a cabeça.

-Estamos casados agora, não fica bom para uma mulher deixar seu marido. - Sorriu e se levantou, saindo pela porta. - Vou preparar o desjejum.

Pus a mão na testa. Por um momento me senti muito aliviado. Não sei o motivo mas algo certamente estava me perturbando e sua saída pareceu me fazer respirar melhor. Olhei a varanda.

Faria sol o dia inteiro depois da chuva de alguns dias atrás. Mesmo frio pela manhã, sabia que durante a tarde esquentaria bastante, até pelo menos o pôr-do-sol. Era verão afinal.

Kagome apareceu algum tempo depois com a comida do desjejum numa bandeja negra com detalhes dourados. Sentou-se à minha frente e começamos a comer em silêncio. Mas rapidamente ela começou a falar e contar coisas sobre ela. Adorava ouvir sua voz.

----------

Dormíamos em quartos separados já faz duas semanas. Quando me deito, fico imaginando por que não a engravido logo e acabo com isso. Mas não quero. Não sei responder por quê, mas não quero engravidá-la. Não desse jeito. A cada dia que se passa, sinto-me atraído mais e mais por sua voz e seu cheiro. Ela continuava falando muito, mas ao contrario do que pensei a princípio em nossa primeira conversa, isso não me incomodava. Gosto do som de sua voz. Gosto quando ela chama meu nome.

-Sesshou-maru-sama. - sorrindo, me chamou. Estava ouvindo-a de novo e me perdi escutando sua voz.

-O que foi? - perguntei.

Ultimamente, convivendo com ela, percebi que tenho mudado um pouco. Pouco, mas são mudanças que não consigo controlar ou deixar de perceber quando ocorrem. Por exemplo, se fosse outra pessoa que tagarelasse sem parar, já teria mandado calar-se. Ou ficaria bravo quando acordasse durante as manhãs e encontrasse alguém dormindo no chão de meu quarto.

Isso foi tão comum nas noites seguintes que passei a dormir com a varanda fechada. Mesmo assim, não gostava de encontrá-la no chão frio. Podia mandar-lhe que pare de entrar lá, ou no mínimo, que coloque seu futon lá, mas não disse. Por quê, não sei.

Seu sorriso sumiu por um tempo e ela olhou para as mãos nervosas de dançavam em seu colo.

-Sabe, o senhor se casou comigo, a pedido de vovô que tivesse um filho para continuar as tradições de família. Segundo ele disse, você odeia humanos. - ela falava exatamente o que ando pensando durante a noite. Se ela fosse me perguntar o que estava esperando que fosse, não saberia o que dizer. - Por que não acaba com isso de uma vez? Digo, assim o senhor pode se divorciar - sorriu amarelo. Estava nervosa dizendo essas coisas, era como pedir que eu me deitasse com ela. - E se ver livre de mim.

Ela falou. Perguntou o mesmo que penso. E agora eu não sabia o que dizer. Primeiro olhei pela porta, o sol já se pondo. Ela falou algo mais, mas continuei olhando para fora.

-Eu te conto tudo sobre mim. Mas não sei nada sobre Sesshou-maru-sama. Se você não quiser me contar de você, tudo bem. - Aproximou-se de mim.

Sabia que ela queria me tocar. Mas Controlava-se para não fazer isso. Ela tinha medo de mim. Acho que era... Sim, entendi por que não consigo dormir com ela. Por que eu não acabo logo com isso. Eu gosto dela.

Não quero que ela olhe para mim durante a noite com medo de não me dar o que quero por eu ser youkai – e portanto, não me satisfazer. Não quero que me olhe com receio de descobrir nas manhãs seguintes que não engravidou e aquilo foi perda de tempo. Não quero que ela fique com medo de mim porquê gosto dela.

-Estou esperando a espada de Totousai. Enquanto ela não chegar, Bankotsu não terá seu herdeiro.

-Ah... - disse frustrada, perdendo a vontade de me tocar. O sorriso amarelo tomou conta de seu rosto outra vez.

-Além disso... - continuei e ela me olhou, mas continuava olhando para o jardim lá fora, não querendo olhá-la nos olhos. - Você não está preparada.

Certamente ela ficou confusa. Bastante eu diria. Levantei-me e olhei-a rapidamente, enquanto esta observava as mãos como se nunca as tivesse visto. Estava pensando o que poderia ser _você não está preparada_.

Agora, eu tinha uma pergunta para ela.

-Sempre ouvi as humanas empregadas do castelo de meu pai dizendo que esperariam seu _grande amor_ para então se casar. – Fitei-a. – Por que concordou com essa idéia de seu avô?

Ela sorriu.

-Mesmo que esperasse toda a eternidade, ele não chegaria.

Caminhei para outro lugar. Algum tempo depois, escutei-a conversando com alguém na porta. Suspirei. Não gosto nada disso de _gostar dela_... Tem algo muito errado comigo. Dessa vez, eu olhei para minhas próprias mãos, com nojo de mim mesmo.

----------

Olhávamos para a mesma coisa. O mesmo objeto à nossa frente. Acho também que pensávamos na mesma coisa.

Peguei a espada embrulhada por um pano que a protegia. Lentamente desamarrei o laço que a prendia. Quando o embrulho caiu, revelou-se uma espada nova em folha dentro de uma bainha brilhante.

O cabo era fantástico, pensei quando o toquei. Retirei a espada dali calmamente, observando cada mísero detalhe. Por ser nova, reluzia a chama das velas perfeitamente, sem um arranhão, por menor que fosse. Também vi seu rosto na espada. Como não conseguia fitá-la, observei sua feição na lâmina da espada.

Claramente nervosa era o que podia dizer dela.

A espada chegou hoje, no fim de tarde, logo quando terminei de falar com Kagome.

Suspirei e guardei a espada, já estava de noite. Umas sete horas, diria.

Não conseguia fitá-la. Só conseguia pensar em minhas palavras anteriores.

Levantei-me.

-Vamos.

-Hu? Aonde... - não terminou por que deixei a sala, carregando a espada comigo, junto veio o pano.

Caminhando para o quarto - sorte Kagome não ter me seguido - percebi, quando joguei o pano no canto do quarto, que Totousai mandara-me um bilhete. Estava lendo-o.

_Sesshou-maru, como prometido, esta é sua espada. Naquele dia, realmente pensei que não fosse casar-se com ela e por isso não tinha começado a aprontá-la, mas lhe garanto que tamanha demora valerá a pena um dia, quando precisar desta fabulosa arma. Garanto-lhe que esta é minha melhor obra. Batizei-a de Tenseiga. Ainda que errado o que você diz sobre humanos e contra meu favor, respeito seu ódio por eles. Mesmo assim, use-a para protegê-la. Totousai._

Olhei a espada em minha mão.

-Tenseiga. - repeti seu nome.

Ainda que não entendendo o motivo, suspirei. Levantei-me e guardei a espada encostada a uma parede e sai, apagando as velas. Estava quente, queria tomar um banho de rio, não no ofurô de casa. Mas não há nenhum rio aqui perto. Praguejei.

Acho que atrás da casa, um pouco depois do caminho de árvores há uma lagoa. Não seria tão mal.

Hoje foi o dia mais quente desde que visitei Totousai e ele mudou minha vida. Para sempre.

----------

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Não imaginei que ela também viria tomar banho na lagoa. Não pensei que ela soubesse da lagoa, mas pensando bem, essa era as terras de Totousai, seu avô. Era normal que conhecesse a região. E também está quente essa noite. Como se não fosse o bastante, ela tinha de esperar o sol se pôr para tomar banho.

Ela também ficou surpresa de me ver ali, estava desamarrando o obi, mas parou quando me viu. Virei-me para sair.

-Pode me ajudar? - Olhei-a pelo canto do olho, virou-se de costas, demonstrando o obi. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Caminhei lentamente até tocar o obi em suas costas. Ela puxou o cabelo, dando-me visibilidade do que fazia.

Enquanto manejava minhas mãos, olhava seu rosto de costas. Estava estranha hoje. Não estava com medo de mim, eu notei. Mesmo assim, estava um pouco ansiosa, nervosa. Queria que ela parasse de pensar em engravidar. Isso me irritava. Não queria engravidá-la, não pelo motivo que seus familiares queriam. Eu faria quando ela achasse que estava pronta.

A fita escorreu na minha mão e eu a segurei. Ainda de costas para mim, começou a retirar o quimono, sua face corada. Tacou a roupa no chão e entrou devagar na água, acostumando-se com a água um pouco fria. Quando estava coberta pela água até os ombros, olhou-me. Não sorriu amarelo como eu pensei que fosse fazer. Ao invés disso, caminhou na água para longe. Quando sumiu de minha vista atrás de algumas árvores, me despi e entrei também.

Seguia seu cheiro. Encontrei-a sorrindo para mim, encostada a uma árvore dentro d'água.

Suspirei.

-Não vou fazer isso. Não se achar que não está pronta. - Não entendi por que dizia isso para ela. Sorriu para mim. Agradeci por ela não falar nada a respeito de meu comentário.

-Acho que estou pronta. - fechou os olhos.

Suspirei outra vez, ela não entendia o que queria dizer. Aproximei-me um pouco. Ela abriu os olhos, fitando-me confusa.

-Esqueça seu avô, seu pai, qualquer um. Não estou dizendo quando estiver pronta por eles. Quando você estiver pronta para mim. - segurei um braço dela, queria que entendesse exatamente o que dizia. - Esqueça suas obrigações. - ela pareceu entender. - Não vou fazer isso pelo ridículo desejo de seu avô.

Ela sorriu para mim com os olhos fechado. Parecia tão boba, alegre daquele jeito. Era o sorriso mais terno que já vi dela. Imediatamente, todo seu nervosismo pareceu afundar na lagoa. Ela queria, mas não conseguiu esconder de mim duas pequenas lágrimas que formaram em seus olhos.

Afundou totalmente e quando voltou, logo depois, andou até mim, descansando a cabeça em meu tórax. Envolveu minha cintura com seus pequenos braços, totalmente em dúvida se deveria encostar-se a mim. Era a primeira vez que nos tocávamos depois do acidente com o bule na casa de seu avô.

Por um momento, pensei em não fazer nada, apenas deixá-la lá como bem entender. Mas contra esses pensamentos, abracei-a pela cintura também, beijando-lhe a testa. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, abraçando-me mais forte.

----------

Acordei com os raios de sol. Esqueci de fechar a varanda e sabia que ela estava lá no chão outra vez, sentia seu cheiro. Entretanto quando me virei para trás, ela estava ali, no futon comigo. Dormia. Sorrindo. Ainda estava cedo, aproximei-me com cuidado e a abracei protegendo-a do sol. Tocando sua pele, nas costas, lembrei-me que estávamos nus. Isso não me impediu de aproximar-me dela.

----------

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que dormimos juntos. Estava na cozinha, tomando meu desjejum quando ela apareceu na porta, arrumando uma trouxa.

-Vai sair? - perguntei. Gostaria de ficar com ela hoje. Gostaria de dormir com ela de novo. Sim.

-É. - desviou o olhar, sorrindo. - Recebi uma carta de vovô, - achei estranho, não recebemos cartas essa semana, mas não achei melhor comentar. - estou indo para vê-lo. - Fitou-me quando terminou de aprontar a trouxa. Parecia bem feliz. - Volto ainda esta noite, não precisa me esperar.

Balancei a cabeça, concordando com o que dizia. Ela foi para a entrada da casa e pegou seu chinelo e uma sombrinha para se proteger do sol que daqui a pouco estará forte. Saiu.

Vi-me sozinho durante todo o dia. Isso nunca me incomodou, sempre fui assim, só. Foi a primeira vez que me senti assim.

----------

Chovia tanto quanto no dia em que a conheci. Kagome não voltou naquela noite. Já se passou um dia e ela não voltou. Estava na cozinha, mas não estava com fome. Andava pensando nela. Não estava preocupado, mas pensava nela do mesmo jeito.

Olhei pela janela. Começou a chover durante a noite passada, creio que ela preferiu ficar na casa do avô por conta de sua fragilidade. Mas hoje eu vou buscá-la. Não creio que pensei nisso, mas sinto a falta do sorriso dela.

Do cheiro dela.

Levantei-me e caminhei com passos largos para a saída dos fundos, observando o jardim encharcado. Sentei ali mesmo, sendo protegido da chuva. Observava intensamente os lírios que agora estavam cheirando mais fortes graças à chuva. Apoiei a cabeça numa mão que por sua vez estava apoiada em meu joelho. Meus pensamentos sobre lírios desvaneceram.

-Sesshou-maru-sama? - Um homem com um chapéu _kasa_ me chamou, perguntando-se se era eu ou não. - Você é Sesshou-maru-sama?

-O que foi? - Levantei e o fitei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ordens de Totousai-sama, ele gostaria de vê-lo hoje. Pediu para que te acompanhasse.

-Qual motivo? - Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

-Não sei meu senhor.

Entrei sem dizer nada. Após pouco tempo voltei, fechando a casa. Não me importava com a chuva caindo em mim àquela hora da manhã. Por que foi assim que a conheci. A chuva e os lírios, mais do que nunca, me trazem boas lembranças.

----------

-Totousai? - Entrei empurrando a porta e fazendo vênia. Não faria isso normalmente. Mais uma coisa que ela mudou em mim, eu senti. Totousai pareceu perceber também, mas não comentou nada.

-Venha. - Ele apenas falou e se dirigiu a outra sala. Eu o segui.

Após atravessarmos outras salas pequenas, chegamos finalmente em algum lugar. Um lugar estranho. Estava completamente vazia, exceto pelas velas acesas. Estranhei o local, nunca tinha entrado num lugar com as paredes pretas. Entre os castiçais de vela, havia uma alta bancada e um pano branco por cima.

Não, não havia um pano. Havia Kagome quando Totousai o removeu mostrando seu rosto. Ela dormia, sorrindo serenamente para mim e para seu avô. Lentamente aquilo começou a martelar em minha cabeça e arregalei os olhos quando certas coisas passaram por minha cabeça.

Olhei Totousai meio atordoado quando falou.

-Morreu ontem. Ainda não sabemos de quê, mas faremos a autópsia amanhã.

Olhei-a novamente. Não, ela não estava morta. Não poderia. Senti meu coração acelerando devagar e devagar até dar batidas tão fortes que pareciam tambores. Senti que estava suando frio. Foi como aconteceu quando vi o cadáver de minha mãe. Mas mantive meu rosto sério de sempre.

Totousai também estava com a expressão meio vaga. Sentou-se no chão, observando-a. Fiz o mesmo ainda tentando raciocinar tudo que estava acontecendo. Como e por quê.

-Você deve saber, ela veio te visitar afinal. - Ele balançou a cabeça e olhei-o confuso.

-Não veio. Ela foi visitar Kikyou, mesmo eu a proibindo de se aproximar da irmã. Kikyou não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer. Mesmo assim, como ela não tem nenhuma marca, corte ou sangue em seu corpo, não posso acusar Kikyou de tê-la matado.

Só depois de muito tempo percebi mais alguém na sala. Estava com a cabeça apoiada num braço que se encostava à porta. Olhava para uma parede na minha frente, ela estava do outro lado da sala, longe o suficiente para não nos escutar. Era alguém muito parecida com Kagome, então deduzi que era Kikyou. Seu rosto demonstrava marcas óbvias de alguém que consome o ópio. Estava tão séria quanto eu, nem sei se sabia que estávamos naquela sala. Percebi que ela carregava um facão na outra mão, este coberto de sangue. Entretanto era não era de Kagome. Era sangue de galinha. Totousai também a fitou com carranca no olhar e na voz.

-Se me perguntasse, a acusaria de matá-la. Ela deve ter dado veneno para Kagome quando ela a visitou e tomou o chá. - Fitou o corpo imóvel da neta, no mesmo tempo que eu. - Eu a tinha proibido de ver Kikyou, mas ela desobedeceu minhas ordens. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria m dia. - Estava com raiva, eu sabia.

Rapidamente, sua expressão de raiva mudou, ele parecia ter lembrado de algo. Fitou-me.

-Sesshou-maru, você trouxe sua espada consigo? - Afirmei. - Você já a usou em combate.

-Ainda não tive tempo de experimentá-la. - Estendeu a mão, pedindo-a. Eu a entreguei.

-Observe. - E cortou a mão fora com a espada. Arregalei os olhos.

O que ele pensava estar fazendo? Observei melhor e arregalei ainda mais os olhos, abrindo a boca de surpresa. Sua mão não tinha caído! Continuava no mesmo lugar, sem sangue sem nada. Mas eu tinha certeza de que ele havia acertado a mão, como... Por quê?

-Essa Sesshou-maru, é uma espada muito forte. Entretanto eu não a construí para atos malignos. Se quem a tomar em mãos tiver bondade em seu coração, poderá salvar centenas de vidas. - Fitou-me. - Essa espada pode trazer Kagome de volta.

Não acredito. Muitas coisas passavam voando pela minha mente. Para começar, tentava assimilar Kikyou a Kagome. Queria entender o que era aquela espada. Queria entender por que ele me deu uma espada que não mata. Uma espada que não mata... Essa não é uma espada digna para mim. Não quero essa espada. Olhei-o com certa raiva em meu olhar.

Um longo silêncio se formou.

-Eu sei que talvez você fosse ficar irritado por esse fato, mas é que eu pensei no melhor para Kagome. Eu queria que você a protegesse com essa espada que pode curar. Não com uma máquina de matar. Não é a espada que possui o desejo de matar, se a pessoa que a empunhar desejar a morte, então esta se encarregará do trabalho. Mas quem decide salvar outra pessoas, terá o trabalho mais bem sucedido.

Outra vez sua filosofia de espadas. Estava começando a ficar com raiva. De quem e o motivo não sei. Mas uma raiva grande apossou-se de meu coração. Suspirei fundo e olhei Totousai, ignorando a raiva quando fitei rapidamente o sorriso dela.

Kikyou deixou a sala, agora tenho certeza de que ela não sabia que estávamos ali, apear de estarmos bem na sua frente.

-Por que você não pede de uma vez que eu a reviva? - Falei sem mais e sem menos. Não conseguia mais segurar esta pergunta. Ele suspirou.

-Kagome depois de deixar a casa de Kikyou ainda veio me ver. No pouco tempo que ficou comigo, me disse muitas coisas a respeito de sua vida. - Totousai parecia estar voltando no tempo, lembrando-se desse acontecimento. Fitei seu corpo adormecido em cima da bancada. Aquele sorriso me fez pensar só nela e esquecer toda a raiva. Seu sorriso é a última coisa no mundo que eu teria raiva. - Ela me contou como estava receosa no começo e que aos poucos foi aprendendo a lhe dar com sua frieza. - Eu era tanto assim? - Que a cada dia que se passava ela aprendia como fazer o que você desejava apenas de olhar para você, por que ela conseguiu amar um monstro chamado Sesshou-maru. - Fitei-o, não com raiva por me chamar de monstro, mas com nítida surpresa. Ela me... - E quando descobriu que gostava assim de você, ela passou a deixar tudo de lado e fazer sempre o que achava que te agradaria e que o faria feliz.

Fitei-a intensamente. Eu não sabia disso. Por mim, ela estava fazendo apenas o que ela mesma disse, não fica bom para uma mulher deixar seu marido. Eu pensava que era para manter sua pose de mulher.

-Confesso que não estava em meus planos que ela fosse aprender a amá-lo, Sesshou-maru. Eu queria dizer para ela que ela estava apenas sentindo-se feliz por ter se casado, mas ela estava muito feliz. Eu jamais vi aquele brilho em seus olhos e o modo como sorriu para mim, foi... - Pausou. - Ela estava mais do que feliz quando me contou isso. Parecia uma filha contando à mãe que se casaria em breve. Não tenho nada contra youkais, você sabe disso Sesshou-maru, eu fui o melhor amigo de seu amado pai. - Não queria lembrar-me dele. - Mas um pouco de raiva passou pela minha mente. Não queria que minha neta amasse um monstro.

Sentia-me culpado depois disso. Naquela noite, na lagoa, o que eu disse para ela, o que fiz com ela, eu a estava torturando - sem saber. Ela já me amava, mas eu não a amava. Eu apenas gostava dela. Como uma irmã adora a outra. Eu sentia necessidade de protegê-la. Aquilo que fizemos a matou por dentro, eu sei.

-É por isso que, contra minha vontade, eu não vou implorar que a ressuscite. Acho que você pode proteger seu corpo, mas você não soube cuidar de sua alma ferida. - Levantou-se, virando de costas e preparando-se para sair. - Se você sente algo por ela, um mísero sentimento por menor que seja, vai saber o que fazer com a espada. - Caminhou até a porta. - Por que eu sei que o filho que ela carregava em seu ventre não foi gerado por meu pedido, mas pelo seu amor por ela. - E saiu fechando a porta.

Olhei visivelmente surpreso para ela. Agora que não havia pessoas na sala, eu podia fazer isso sem que ninguém visse. Ela tinha um filho meu. Um filho. Meu filho. E dela. Olhei a espada, suando frio.

Não entendia o que se passava em meu coração, mas não era amor. Voltei ao normal e peguei a espada, levantando-me. Coloquei-a na bainha e a enterrei em minha cintura, fitando-a.

Talvez Totousai tenha razão e ela tenha sido envenenada por Kikyou, não sei. Mas não me interessava mais. Saí da sala.

Lá fora, Totousai me olhou sm esperança alguma. Virei-me de costas, avançando no corredor.

-Não confunda as coisas Totousai. O que fiz foi por causa da espada que me prometeu. Mas não era a espada que esperava ter em minhas mãos. Não posso derrotar meu pai com ela.

-Pode se souber como a usar.

Ignorei seu comentário cortando minha resposta.

-Talvez seja a espada mais forte que forjara, mas não pra mim. - Encarei-o, dando meu olhar mais duro. - Mas eu não sinto nada por aquela humana. - Não menti. Virei-me de costas novamente. - Além do mais, se não notou o sorriso dela, tenho certeza que ela sabia que estava morrendo. Se não teria contado isso a você em seus últimos momentos com tanta euforia, eu sei. - Ele pareceu surpreso de ouvir isso. - Ela estava feliz de ver a irmão depois de muito tempo. Deixe-a com esse sorriso dormindo eternamente. O único erro foi seu de proibi-la de visitar uma pessoa de seu sangue, a qual você sabia que ela adorava, mesmo sabendo os riscos que corria.

E simplesmente abandonei o corredor e o castelo, molhando-me com a chuva, igual quando a conheci.

Olhei para o céu. O que senti por ela talvez possa ser chamado de _desejo_. Na maior das hipóteses, _paixão_. Mas não amor. Eu não conheço essa palavra, _amor_. Humanos não me importam. Todas as minhas lembranças ao seu lado serão mantidas comigo, por que não ignorarei o fato de ter sido feliz esse dias.

Mas foi como aconteceu comigo e meu pai. Boas lembranças, tempos felizes que escaparam de minhas mãos tornando tudo um caos. Ainda me sentia confuso com relação a ela.

Papai me disse uma vez que erramos ao tentar ser donos de nossa própria felicidade. Ela vem quando bem entende e se vai quando menos se espera.

Retomei meu caminho para o castelo de onde sai. O castelo de meu pai. Uma saga que já passou será só nostalgia em meu coração, se tenho algum. Carregava comigo a espada, ela não me servia mas me lembrava desses tempos.

Caminhando e pensando. Agora, depois de muitos anos, finalmente entendi o que meu pai queria dizer.

_Pequeno tigre._

Eu era um tigre que ainda tinha muito que aprender. Como amar. Um tigre que não conhecia as armadilhas do mundo. As peças que a vida prega nele e só percebe esses momentos quando estes se vão.

Um tigre não ama.

Eu era esse tigre.

Às vezes passamos tanto tempo correndo atrás da felicidade que não percebemos as pequenas alegrias da vida. Como Kagome foi essa pequena alegria em meu coração.

Se eu não consegui amá-la, não amaria ninguém tenho certeza.

Parei quando observei um único lírio no chão. Olhei para o céu novamente, agora só a fina garoa restava. _Tão fina que se podia ver através dela, mas era tão fria que pareciam gotas congeladas como a neve._

E não me sentia nem um pouco culpada em não revivê-la. Afinal, ela continuava sorrindo para mim depois disso. Ela não parecia infeliz em morrer.

Ela não parecia viver antes mesmo. Parecia apenas um fantoche de sua família. Aquele sorriso em seu rosto morto só demonstrava o quanto ela agradecia Kikyou por tê-la matado. Ela nunca tinha tempo de ser egoísta e ter um pouco de felicidade por que estava sempre querendo agradar seus parentes, mesmo que esses não percebessem que a sufocavam.

O pequeno tigre voltava para casa.


End file.
